1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a continuously variable transmission composed mainly of a pair of pulleys and a power transmission member wound around the pulleys.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-7438 describes a chain-driven continuously variable transmission that uses a chain as transmission means. The continuously variable transmission includes an input pulley into which torque generated by a drive power source is input, and an output pulley from which the torque transmitted from the input pulley through the chain is output. Each pulley of the continuously variable transmission includes a fixed sheave that is integral with a rotating shaft and a movable sheave that is configured to be able to move in an axial direction of the rotating shaft closer to or farther away from the fixed sheave. The sides of the sheaves facing each other have conical surfaces. A groove around which the chain is wound is formed between the conical surfaces. As the width of the groove in each pulley changes, the winding radius of the chain in each pulley changes, and results in a continuous change in the transmission gear ratio (or speed ratio).